


𝑰'𝑴 𝑯𝑶𝑹𝑵𝒀, 𝑰'𝑴 𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑵𝑬𝑫↝a. miya

by xoxozara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: ♥*♡∞:｡.｡𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒖 𝒎𝒊𝒚𝒂｡.｡:∞♡*♥𝘐'𝘔 𝘜𝘎𝘓𝘠, 𝘐'𝘔 𝘏𝘖𝘙𝘕𝘠, 𝘐'𝘔 𝘊𝘖𝘓𝘋, 𝘋𝘖𝘕'𝘛 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘞? 𝘓𝘐𝘍𝘌 𝘈𝘐𝘕'𝘛 𝘚𝘖 𝘌𝘈𝘚𝘠 𝘞𝘏𝘌𝘕 𝘠𝘖𝘜'𝘙𝘌 𝘖𝘕 𝘠𝘖𝘜𝘙 𝘖𝘞𝘕~⇒𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒅𝒓𝒖𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒊𝒕𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒂𝒅𝒅𝒚 𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒖𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒐𝒚 𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒚.『Smut & Fluff』
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. LATE TO CLASS

𝐈'𝐌 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐃  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

🚬CHAPTER 1🚬

**LATE TO CLASS**

-

-

-

"L/n! Mind explaining why you're late?" 

All heads turned to the door where a girl with a coy smirk on her face was looking into the classroom-- her eyes were bloodshot red-- motioning the fact that she was high out of her mind. 

"Nope." She says, popping the 'p' in her strange, thick foreign accent. 

The teacher sputtered as she sauntered to her desk, flouncing down and crossing her arms across her chest. 

A heavy scent of marijuana was seeping off of her, filling the nostrils of the students surrounding her, but she didn't seem to care or even try and cover up the scent. 

"T-Then, why aren't you wearing the proper uniform!?" She asked shrilly and the girl winced dramatically. 

"Yo teach, chill the fuck out." She whined, "Mieux vaut tard que jamais." She mumbled under her breath. 

**_[better late than never]_ **

She indeed wasn't wearing the proper uniform, instead donning sweatpants with the skirt over it, and a white t-shirt with the blazer on top. 

"I absolutely do not tolerate talking back in my class! You are a new student here and I expect you to follow the directions that I have put in place for a safe and lively classroom experience..." she trailed off in the end, an irk mark appearing on her head as the girl completely ignored and was very loudly humming a song to herself.

"L/n!" 

"Hmm? Sorry were you saying something?" She purred in her alluring French accent. 

"I-" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "nothing, just don't be late again."

"Of course... _sensei_." She said, voice dropping on to the last word. 

The class was fairly amused by the girls' antics including one certain brown-haired boy with narrow eyes who seemed to take a certain interest in her. 

She flickered her eyes to meet his for a second, a smirk toying on the corner of her mouth and she kept that eye contact, not breaking it until he was forced to by the teacher starting class again. 

Class resumed as per usual until the bell rang for lunch and she let out a large exhale, as the rest of the class stood up. 

"Hey." 

"Putain!" She cursed, jumping a little in her seat when a voice interrupted her swirly thoughts. 

**_[fuck!]_ **

"Sorry," He apologized, "I just wanted to introduce myself, since you're new and all." 

He leaned on her desk, staring down into her red eyes, smirking ever so slightly to himself. 

"Hello." She said, accent seeming more thick than usual. 

"So where are you from?" 

"The wonderful city of Marseille in France." She said to the stranger, "Now tell me, what is your name?" 

"Suna Rintarou." 

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Suna. I probably won't remember it, but I'll try." She said lazily, throwing up a peace sign. 

**_[nice to meet you, Suna.]_ **

He smiled softly, "you're high, huh?" 

"Obviously, look at my eyes." She pulled down her eyelid dramatically and he looked into her (E/C) eyes. 

"Yea definitely high." He chuckled and she leaned back in her chair with a loud exhale, rubbing her tired eyes, "do you usually get high before school?" 

"Do you always ask so many questions to a stranger when you first meet them?" She answered immediately, which only made him smile more. 

"'Course not, you just make me curious." 

"Hm, well I'll take that as a compliment, but, I don't make it a habit to tell a strange _petit garçon_ about my personal life, don't be offended though, I'm just a closed off person." 

**_[little boy]_ **

"P-Petit g-g-?" He struggled to get out, but she was already gone from the classroom, dreamily walking down the hallways, colourful swirls waving in front of her eyes. 

"That's that new girl." A certain blonde haired boy nudged a grey-haired boy that resembled exactly like him.

"Ya I'm aware, you've been obsessed with her for the past three days." 

"Have not!" 

"Every time she walks by ya have to point out the fact that she's new, if yer so interested in her then talk to her." 

"Ya see--- I would, but she looks preoccupied at the moment." 

"How so? She's just standing there." 

"She's high, if I did walk up to her she probably wouldn't even know I was there." 

"I see." 

"Jésus de meurs de faim." She whined, pulling out her phone from the waistband of her skirt, forgetting why she had pulled it out. 

**_[jesus I'm starving]_ **

She stumbled, pushing open the door to the school building and walked outside into the hot afternoon day where she fumbled with a small pink bag and walked behind the school where there was somebody already there. 

"'Sup." 

"Ah hi----" She trailed off, squinting her eyes, "Suna! See I told you I would try to remember." 

"I knew you could do it." He said with a wavy smile. 

"So what are you doing back here?" She asked, pulling out a joint and a lighter with shaky hands. 

"To smoke." 

"Eh?" 

He pulled out his own joint and she raised an eyebrow, "That's not very good for an athlete." 

"What? How did you know?" 

She tittered, "I know things." 

"Hm, I don't usually do it but I figured you would be behind here and so I decided to join you."

"Deux, c'est mieux qu'un c'est ce que j'aime dire." 

**_[two is better than one, is what I like to say.]_ **


	2. DADDY ISSUES

𝐈'𝐌 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐃  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

🚬CHAPTER 2🚬

**DADDY ISSUES**

-

-

-

"So are you ever going to tell me why you moved?" 

"Moved?" She blinked dumbly for a few seconds, "Oh, moved, sorry I'm a little slow right now." 

"It's alright." He said, staring blankly in front of him, the effects of weed slowly taking over him. 

"I have daddy issues." She stated bluntly and he snorted, looking at her.

"Daddy issues?" 

"Mon père est un salaud." She said lazily. 

"Huh?" 

"He's a bastard, sorry when I get high I talk in French without thinking." 

"Don't worry, it's hot when you do." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing." 

"Should we go back to class? When does it even start?" She asked, blinking heavily and furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"How long have you been at this school?" He asked with a smile toying at the corner of his mouth, "A week? And you still don't know?" 

She rolled her bloodshot eyes and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Je m'en fous, dis-moi juste idiot." 

**_[I don't give a fuck, just tell me idiot.]_ **

"I have a feeling you just insulted me and-" He looked down at his phone, "the next class starts in three minutes." 

"Merde." She cursed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Cette prof stupide va vraiment me faire frapper un de ces jours." She spoke rapidly in French which made Suna's head spin in confusion.

**_[Shit----- that stupid teacher is really going to make me punch her one of these days.]_ **

"You never told me what you meant by you having daddy issues." 

"Hmmm, oh he's a gang member of the Unione Corse and after countless times of my maman asking him to leave he never did and so we left for fear that one day he might try and hurt us." 

"Shit, what does the gang do?" 

"Just your average criminal organisation, I was pretty done with it too if I'm being honest, my maman said that when he can turn his life back around then he can join us here," She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care if he does though, if he wants to ruin his life than it's not my fault." 

"Damn." 

_RING RING RING!_

"Mon dieu." She said exasperated, dropping the drug on the ground and crushing it underneath her foot, "I guess we have to go back to class." 

**_[my god]_ **

"---Or we could just skip." 

She nodded her head, "I like your thinking." 

-

"Suna, I heard ya skipped the second part of school." Atsumu said to his friend.

"Yea, what about it?" 

"Where were ya?" 

"Damn what are you my maman?" 

"Huh?" 

"I've been hanging out with the French girl for too long." He mumbled, "I'm starting to speak French now." 

"French girl?" 

"L/n? The girl you've been obsessing over?" 

"She's French!?" 

"How did you not know that?" 

"I've never spoken to her, I've only watched her from afar." 

"That's a little creepy." 

"No it ain't!" 

"Yea whatever helps you sleep at night." 

They suddenly heard a loud commotion outside that sounded like someone dropped a textbook on the ground and then a slew of French words cutting through the air.

"Putain de Jésus, regarde où tu vas, tu as laissé tomber un foutu manuel sur mon pied!"

**_[Jesus Christ fucking watch where you go, you dropped a damn textbook on my foot!]_ **

The two boys peeked their head out of the gym, one of them recording the scene before them at the furious girl who was waving her arms around and the terrified looking guy who was apologising profusely. 

"It's fine," She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, "my fucking foot hurts now!" She whined, spinning on her heels and seeing the phone being shoved in her direction. 

She flipped it off with a smirk on her face and he laughed, stopping the video. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Suna?" She cooed, leaning against the wall and looking at the boy. 

"We heard you terrifying that poor guy and came out to enjoy the show." 

"My foot hurts now thanks to him." 

This was the first time Atsumu had heard her voice and he could feel himself quite literally be ensnared by the French purr that was in her voice with every syllable, it was alluring and he felt as if he could listen to it all day. 

"I like your accent." He blurted out and she flickered her eyes up to meet his. 

"Thanks, and who might you be?" 

"Oh, I'm Atsumu Miya." 

"He's a dumbass." Suna said and Atsumu gasped in mock hurt and punched his shoulder.

"Am not!" 

"He has a twin that's way better than him." 

"What are ya talking about, I'm obviously the better twin!" 

"Des Jumeaux?" 

**_[twins?]_ **

"I have to see this." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, ok." 

"I've only seen twins before once and they were part of a bad group of people." 

"Well I assure you, we're good people." 

"Pft no you're not." 

"Shut yer mouth Suna!" 

"Nah~" 


	3. THE BETTER TWIN

𝐈'𝐌 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐃  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

🚬CHAPTER 3🚬

**THE BETTER TWIN**

-

-

-

She shoved her hands in her pockets that were on her sweatpants, which means that she had to pull up her skirt. It was an innocent gesture, nothing lewd whatsoever, but it made the two boys' minds start racing with unholy thoughts.

They led her into the gym and she kicked her leg out, watching the scene before her. There were about three guys milling around, not doing anything yet, considering practice hadn't started yet and alas there he was...

The twin.

He looked up and when he saw his brother, sneered distastefully. 

"Where did you go 'Tsumu." 

"Des Jumeaux!" She exclaimed, looking at the two of them in awe, "comme c'est fascinate." She mumbled to herself, forcing Atsumu to sit next to his twin and began muttering in rapid French to herself while she studied their features.

**_[twins!----- how fascinating.]_ **

"Um, 'Tsumu what is she doing?" Osamu asked, leaning into his twin whilst still staring at her.

"She's never seen twins before." 

"Oh." 

She finally came to a conclusion and rested her fist in the palm of her hand, "Atsumu est le meilleur jumeau." 

"Huh?" The three guys asked in confusion and she cursed, not realising she had begun to speak in her native language again.

"My bad," She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, "I said Atsumu is the better twin." 

"HAH! I TOLD YA BASTARD!" 

"How can ya tell just by lookin' at us?!" 

"Atsumu's hotter." 

"WE HAVE THE SAME FACE!" 

Atsumu didn't say anything, feeling flustered by the compliment from the girl who he had been infatuated with since he laid eyes on her and she smirked cheekily. 

"I don't know, blondes are cuter I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and Osamu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's a fake blonde." 

"Don't be harsh, 'Samu!" 

"Fake blonde or not, my statement still stands." She nodded in confirmation, firm on her decision that Atsumu was the better twin.

"Anyways, I'm bored now. Au revoir a bientôt." She said, waving goodbye at the three boys who looked at her with agape mouths. 

**_[goodbye see you soon.]_ **

"Wait L/n." 

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

"Dontcha wanna meet the rest of the team?" Atsumu asked shyly. 

"Um--- not particularly." 

Suna and Osamu snickered and he flushed, "Oh alright, see ya later."

"Damn Atsumu I was joking, prendre une blague." She laughed, waving her arm while the two boys who had only been snickering began laughing hard at his dismay. 

**_[take a joke.]_ **

He sputtered which made her chuckle along with the boys and he sighed, looking away from her with a faint pink tinge on his face.

"Aw don't be like Atsumu," She purred which made him flush a little, "introduce me to the team, _chéri_."

"What does that mean?" 

She shrugged her shoulders mysteriously and he frowned, "Did ya insult me or somethin'?" 

"No, I didn't do that, but I guess you'll never know unless you happen to learn some French." 

"L/n," Suna started, "This is Kita, he's the captain of the team."

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Kita." She greeted him and he nodded with a polite smile.

**_[nice to meet you Kita.]_ **

She was introduced to the boys who were in the gym at the time, Aran, Ginjima, Akagi, and Riseki, whom she greeted the way she usually did. 

When they were done with that she yawned lightly and looked at them all, "I'm going to go home and take a nap." 

"Shouldn't you eat something?" Suna asked.

"Eh, too lazy." 

"L/n." He said, shaking his head and looking at her hopelessly. 

"What?" She asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders before turning around and walking lightly out of the gym with her quiet gait. 

"She's really interestin'" Osamu said, looking at her retreating back and Atsumu nodded in awe of her.

"Aw someone's fallen in love." Suna said, holding his hands to his chest and lifted his foot up, mocking a girl in love.

"Shut yer mouth Suna." Atsumu growled, glaring at his friend.

-

"Ayo L/n!" 

"Oui?" 

"Come to my party." 

"Faire la fête?" 

**_[party?]_ **

"Yes," He said, assuming what she had said, "Tomorrow night, Atsumu is coming if you care." 

"Hm, I'll consider it." She said, smiling lightly before spinning on her heels and walking with hunched shoulders away from him.

He leaned against the wall of the gym and watched her walk away, " _Hot._ " 


	4. FRIENDS

𝐈'𝐌 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐃  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

🚬CHAPTER 4🚬

**FRIENDS**

-

-

-

"Pourquoi tu sens la marijuana?!"

**_[why do you smell like marijuana!?]_ **

"Maman je jure que je ne l'ai pas fumé." She said pinching the bride of her nose at her mother's shrill voice. 

**_[mom I swear I didn't smoke it.]_ **

"Ne me mens pas, jeune fille, tu es pris la mauvaise habitude de ton père bâtard!"

**_[Don't lie to me, young lady, you got into your bastard father's bad habit!]_ **

"Maman arrête de hurler, ma tête me tue." She said, near tears at this point.

**_[Mom, stop screaming, my head is killing me.]_ **

"Ce n'est pas ma faute, si vous rentrez à la maison encore une fois en train de sentir comme ce vil drogue, je vous envoie en Amérique pour vivre avec votre grand-mère!"

**_[It's not my fault, if you come home once again smelling like that nasty drug, I'm sending you to America to live with your grandmother!]_ **

"Tu te rends compte combien de fois tu as dit cette maman? Même quand on était en France et que j'ai échoué à un test, tu m'as menacé avec cette merde."

**_[do you realise how many times you said this mom? Even when we were in France and I failed a test, you threatened me with that shit.]_ **

"Fleurs, vous testez ma patience avec vous aujourd'hui." She said in a low voice that Y/n knew when she was beginning to break under her brat behavior and was going to give up.

**_[blossom, you are really testing my patience with you today.]_ **

"Je t'aime maman." She said shyly, knowing that she had won.

**_[I love you mom.]_ **

"Je t'aime aussi en fleurs."

**_[I love you too blossom.]_ **

Learning Japanese had been harder for Y/n's mother than herself, it had seemingly come natural to her and she had eventually created a language for herself that was Japanese with a sprinkle of French peppering in some of the words.

Her mother gave up after six months, deciding that Y/n would just have to translate for her when they arrived and decided to continue her native language at home. 

Y/n had argued that eventually she would need to get a job, but despite the hatred her mother had towards Y/n's father, she continued depending on him to send them money--- which he did every month in hopes of having her mother forgive him.

Your mother was certainly a _mule têtue_ , but you still loved her.

She walked up the stairs and into her room where she flopped down on the bed and looked at her phone which had a number from an unknown number.

Hey.

Qui est-ce?

Japanese L/n, Japanese

I said who is this?   
but I think I already  
know.

who?

is this suna? 

yes 

how the hell did   
you get my number?

you gave it to me? 

huh?

you were stoned so   
you probably don't   
remember 

probably....why are  
you texting me,   
shouldn't you be hitting  
volleyballs or something?

taking a break

well why text me  
then?

we're friends aren't  
we?

i guess so🧍‍♂️

what's with that emoji?

bc you're weird

huh? how am i weird?

we just met and you   
already consider us  
 _copines_

i'm assuming that  
means friends?

you would be   
correct 

well do you not   
consider us   
'copines?'

i mean ig so

wow lol you're  
an interesting one

what do you mean   
by that?

well breaks over I   
have to get back

wait

suna?

suna...

jésus christ vous  
aggravez 

**_[jesus christ you're aggravating]_ **

She sighed and placed her phone back on her nightstand and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep, drug induced slumber.

-

"Les quelle foutre!?" She yelped, jolting awake after a weird dream.

**_[What the fuck!?]_ **

"J'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de fumer, j'en ai des rêves si bizarres." She grumbled, rubbing her face tiredly. 

**_[I really need to quit smoking, I have such weird dreams.]_ **

Despite these words of advice that she probably should've taken, she rummaged through her drawer, finding a blunt that she had wrapped that same morning and eyed it hungrily, wanting to go outside and smoke it.

She shoved it in her pocket and took off the school uniform skirt and shirt, discarding it to the ground and threw on a cropped white tank top, tiptoeing out of her room and looking around.

She crept over to her mother's room where she had also fallen asleep and sprinted down the stairs and out of the house, walking over to the gate and sitting down on the steps that led up the pathway to their front door.

She had a great view of the street and the sidewalk, she bounced up a little and lit it up, shoving it in her mouth, sucking in and the blowing out, tendrils of smoke dancing gracefully through the darkening sky.

She sighed in relief, hunching over her shoulders and closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds before opening them to the sounds of two boys arguing very loudly with each other.

Squinting her eyes, she looked in the distance and saw none other than Atsumu and Osamu walking down the sidewalk, yelling about whatever thing they had disagreed about this time around and she smiled coyly to herself, standing up with the blunt hanging out of her mouth.

"Bonjour." She said when they were close enough to answer back.

"L/n!?" Atsumu exclaimed, "What are ya doin' here?" 

"I live here?" She said, looking at him with a 'wtf' face and waving to her house.

"Oya?" Osamu said, looking at the house, "I had no idea." 

"Is that weed?" 

"No, it's a lollipop." She said, blowing smoke in his face which he began coughing while Osamu cackled at his misfortune. 

"Damn L/n, yer ruthless." 

"I know." She said, rolling her reddening eyes darkly and Atsumu smirked a little, and ran his eyes down her body not even trying to cover up that fact and she rolled her eyes again. 

"Getting a little brave are we?" 

"You could say that." 

"Hmph." She huffed, dropping the blunt and stepping on it before walking back up to her house and slamming the door shut.

"Always run off all the girls." Osamu said, shaking his head.

"Shut yer trap 'Samu!" 


	5. V| LATE NIGHT SMOKING

𝐈'𝐌 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐃  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

🚬CHAPTER 4🚬

**LATE NIGHT SMOKING**

-

-

-

It was random, typically at two in the morning Atsumu would be passed out asleep, not walking over to the window of his and Osamu's bedroom to breath in the cool night air---- and weed? 

He turned his head and saw her perched on the top of the gate in front of her house smoking, the grey curls being blown away by the wind as soon as they left her mouth. He smiled a little to himself and closed the window, walking out of the bedroom and out of his house.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she was having a bad case of insomnia once again considering that it was nearly dinnertime in France, definitely not 2:30 am. She yawned, eyes watering when she heard rustling of leaves being shoved to the side and she opened her fatigued eyes to see a certain boy standing under her perch.

"Bonjour Atsumu." She said sleepily, resting her fist on the side of her face while her elbow was placed on her thigh.

"B-B-Bonjour." He stammered, struggling to form his mouth around the word and she chuckled lightly at his attempts, "what are ya doin' out here?" 

She blinked and waved the blunt in her hand around, cocking her eyebrow upwards, as if to say, 'what the fuck do you think I'm doing?' 

He smirked and jumped up on the wall she was perched on and sat next to her. 

"Alright just sit next to me uninvited." She said somewhat sarcastically, taking another drag and blowing it out, this time into his face. 

"Jesus L/n why do you keep doing that?" He coughed, scrunching his nose up and the corner of her mouth lifted up as she graced him with her gaze. 

"'S fun, and call me Y/n, in France we don't call people by last names and so it's weird." 

"Well it would be informal and weird to call you by your first name." 

"I call you by your first name." 

"Well that's only because it would be confusin' if people called me Miya, since there's two Miya's." 

"Call me Y/n, Atsumu." She said, almost threatening him with the way her voice dropped an octave. 

"Okay damn." He agreed, chuckling nervously. 

"Do ya wanna smoke with me?" She asked, imitating his accent slightly and he raised an eyebrow at her voice change. 

"Probably not a good idea." He said, looking up at the stars in the sky. 

"How come?" 

"I'm a volleyball player." 

"Suna did though." 

"He rarely does, only when he's stressed and besides he probably only did it because he likes ya or somethin'"

She hummed and he studied the side of her face before snatching the blunt in between her fingers and putting it in his mouth. 

"Germs..." she muttered and he smiled a little. 

"Ya remind me of someone I know." He says, blowing smoke out of his mouth, feeling the effects cloud his brain from that one hit. 

She took the blunt back and looked at it with disapproval on her face before shrugging and continuing to use it. 

"You better have gotten your flu shot." She mumbled from around the drug in her mouth. 

He tittered, "do ya only smoke weed?" 

"Nah, I actually prefer cigarettes over anything else, just trying something new with this." She gestured to it and he held his hand out, which she placed it in between his fingers. 

This exchange happened back and forth between the boy and girl for a while, not really any talking, just the faint sounds of their breaths and the smoke billowing around them. 

She leaned back a little, mind clouded with fumes and they made eye contact, staring at each other with their bloodshot, half-lidded eyes. 

"We should make this a habit." 

"I thought ya were a volleyball player." She mocked him. 

"Nah, I'm talking about just hanging out right here." He said, a goofy grin on his face which she returned, feeling something different as she darted her eyes across his face. 

"Yea I would like that." She said, letting the cool night wind brush against her heated skin. 


	6. VI| PARTY

𝐈'𝐌 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐃  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

🚬CHAPTER 6🚬

**PARTY**

-

-

-

"Seigneur, aie pitié, je suis fatigué." She yawned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head, walking down the stairs of her house.

**_[lord have mercy, i'm tired]_ **

"Ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit dernière?" Her mother asked, sighing loudly when she completely ignored the breakfast on the table.

**_[couldn't sleep last night?]_ **

"Ouais." 

**_[yeah]_ **

"Tu dois manger quelque chose." 

**_[you need to eat something.]_ **

"Je vais bien."

**_[I'm good]_ **

"Y/n, mange quelque chose." 

**_[Y/n, eat something]_ **

She sighed loudly as she completely dismissed her with a lazy wave of her arm and walked out of the house yawning again while stepping out into the crisp morning air. 

When she got to the sidewalk she was immediately graced by two boys arguing with each other. 

"Y/n!" 

"Y/n?" 

She turned around, Atsumu seemed happy to see her while Osamu was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"A first name basis now?" He asked.

"She's the one who told me to call her that." 

"That's true I did." said she. Today, she was actually wearing the school uniform— no sweatpants but also no thigh highs that the girls typically wore, instead her legs out for the entire world to see.

Atsumu flickered his eyes down for the briefest of seconds before continuing his walk, this time with her by their side humming aimlessly, not paying attention to their chatter. 

-

When they arrived to the school, they were greeted by Suna who was standing by the front entry. 

"What's up?" He asked her. 

"Nothing, just tired." 

"I swear she yawned like seven times on the way here." 

" _La ferme._ " She snapped, but despite her harsh words she had to stifle yet another one behind her hand much to the other boys entertainment. 

**_[Shut up]_ **

The warning bell that class was about to begin chimed and she drug her feet, walking next to Suna as they both made their way to the classroom. 

The teacher wasn't very happy to see her, considering how disrespectful she had been the other day— but nonetheless was glad she was wearing the proper attire, wasn't late, and didn't smell like weed. 

Her skirt was hiked up a little _too_ much, but she decided not to fight it, knowing that she wouldn't win the battle of her snappy mouth anyways. 

-

Once school was over, Suna tugged at her sleeve and she graced him with her eyes. 

"So you decide yet?" 

"Hm?" 

"The party." 

"Um— yea I guess I'll go, if nothing else for the drugs." She said, rubbing her hands together while he smiled softly down at her. 

-

She didn't even ask for permission from her mother, assuming that she wouldn't care and just left the house at around eight, thinking that would be plenty of time to show up, make an appearance for Suna, maybe do some drugs, and then leave. 

When she arrived, she yawned and shook her head a little walking into the loud house with teenagers milling around, red solo cups in hand. There was a group of people in the corner snorting cocaine from a line on the table and she smirked a little remembering her days back in France...

Atsumu was sulking in a corner, having been abandoned by Suna and his own brother. He flickered his eyes miserably over the crowd, mood instantly lightening up when he saw her standing in the middle of a group of people. 

A coy smile crept up on his lips as he made his way over to her. 

"Oi Y/n." 

She turned around blinking slowly before glancing up at him with red tinted eyes— showing that somehow she was already high despite having been in the house for only five minutes. 

"What are ya doing at a party like this, _baby girl?_ " He asked, obviously flirting with her. 

She lifted a corner of her mouth up in a goofy grin, "I just came here for the drugs, you?" 

"I'm horny." 

She cackled at how blunt he was, "And I'm stoned." 


End file.
